Healing
by Rivulet027
Summary: AU, One of those Willow goes to Hogworts to heal fics. Willow speaks with Lupin and meets some ghosts.
1. Disclaimer and Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, its Rowling's and Warner's toy box. I'm merely playing in it. Also I own nothing to do with Buffy, we all know who's toy box that is and again I'm merely playing in it and getting it and the other intermingled. I'll put everything away when I'm finished, promise.

Note: I was halfway through the forth book when this idea came to me. Willow's words about Giles going all "Dumbledore" on her kept playing in my mind. So of course I checked out the crossover section and there were literally tons of fics like what I had in my head. I decided I wasn't going to write this. Therefore when I sat down that night to work on another fic this came out, within four hours time I had three chapters. Honestly I'm not entirely sure anyone will want another Willow goes to Hogworts to get healed fic so if its entirely too awful to bare let me know and I'll quit posting it. Other then that let me know if you do want me to continue. Spoilers are all of season six for Buffy and GoF for Harry Potter.

Warning: There will be male and female slash in this piece. 


	2. Conversation

The headmaster's room was warm, inviting, but unusual to one raised outside the wizarding world, perhaps most shocking were the pictures of pervious headmasters. Most were snoozing, others appeared to be alive and some were missing completely as if they'd gone elsewhere leaving a blank background behind. Another unusual oddity was the exotic, regal crimson bird perched near the Headmasters desk. The Headmaster himself had told his two visitors it was a phoenix named Fawkes. 

None of this mattered to the petite redhead sitting silently in a large comfortable chair by the fire. She was thinking her own thoughts, lost in her recent turbulent past. She was so caught up in her own world she barely noticed the conversation taking place beside her, even though she was its main focus. 

"I assure you Willow has expelled the Dark Magic she wielded. It was in fact the coven's idea for her to spend a few months here. They felt it would help her heal and introduce her to the wizarding world without it being too much of a shock. They expect her to return to them at the end of the term and remain with them over the summer before she is to return home," Rupert Giles, a dignified, slightly older man with spectacles, who had formally been a watcher of one of the longest lived slayer of all time explained to Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore, a wise, but certainly older man and wizard with half-moon shaped spectacles regarded Giles silently for a moment before speaking, "Mr. Giles I spoke at length with the coven and agree with them wholeheartedly. Miss Rosenberg you're extremely powerful. We, the other teachers and I, find it amazing that someone with your potential seemed to have been overlooked by our American counterpart." 

Willow Rosenberg, the redhead seated by the fire, turned her gaze from that fire to regard the older wizard. In a voice that seemed distant, as though her focus was elsewhere she asked, "What's it called?" 

"Jeroboam," Dumbledore replied kindly as he regarded her. 

She thought a moment. 

"I think I was, though I don't think I realized what it was at the time. Mom asked me once if I'd like to attend a special private school by that name. I told her I'd rather stay with Jesse and Xan..."her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her face. She turned back to the fire. 

"Are you all right Willow?" Giles asked concerned. 

Still distant she answered that she was fine and for them to decide her fate. Giles sighed watching her with a worried gaze before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. 

Before he could speak there came a knock at the door and after being asked to enter Professor Snape stepped inside. 

"Ahh, Professor Snape. Nice of you to join us," Professor Dumbledore greeted. 

"Professor, Mr. Giles, Ms. Rosenberg," he greeted each in turn, "I have the results of Professor McGonagall's tests on Ms. Rosenberg. It appears that though by some standards she would be considered a first year she tested up to some fifth and sixth year standards." 

All turned for Willow's reaction, but she gave none, only continued to stare into the fire. After only a brief moment Professor Snape made his way over to her, "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Rosenberg. I believe I speak for all the teachers when I express regrets for your loss." 

A look of amazement entered her face as she turned her head upward to look at him. Tears glistened in her eyes. "You're the first since I came to England that has. Thank you Professor." 

A brief smile seemed to play at his sharp features before he took her results written on a roll of parchment to Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall took the liberty of putting together a class schedule that should fit Ms. Rosenberg's needs. I understand this was somewhat difficult being that it's near the end of the year. There should be a supply list there as well." 

"Excellent, that should save us some time. Now we just have to figure out where Ms. Rosenberg can settle in. We have several spare rooms of course." 

"Might I make a suggestion?" Snape inquired. 

Both Giles and Dumbledore looked at him questionably, Willow for her part continued to stare at the fire. 

"Perhaps Ms. Rosenberg would feel more comfortable in a student dormitory. That way she's not isolated and the children would be there to raise her spirits, if they need raising or if they could for that matter be raised. May I further suggest the Gryffindor house, giving that we don't allow her to earn or lose points. It might help. Many of the students would assume she's a distant relative of the Weasley's. She certainly has the hair for it. We could than evade some questions. To further that rumor I have a suggestion as to whom could show her the grounds. With the proper introduction we might get a confession or two." 

"Ahh, play a prank on the tricksters?" Dumbledore inquired his eyes twinkling in merriment. 

"Precisely." 

"Then it's decided if Ms. Rosenberg has no objections." All three turned once again for her reaction and once again she gave none. 

"Then it's settled. Now the other Professors and I feel that Ms. Rosenberg staying here should fulfill your Watcher Council requirement for this decade." 

Giles looked taken aback a moment, "She would fulfill our requirement? Your school wouldn't require another student till the next decade?" 

At Dumbledore's affirmative Giles spoke in a warning tone, "They'll require more from you. They'll want one of your best, and they'll probably try to pull them from your school as soon as possible. I have the deepest respect for you Professor Dumbledore and I have to tell you the Council asked me to look over your first years." 

"I don't doubt that they did and I have an idea of who should fill the requirement. She processes a brilliant mind and has an eager thirst for learning. In fact she was nominated for it by most of the teachers here including Snape who usually chooses to abstain. However the council can wait until she completed her seventh year. I understand if you'll want to meet Ms. Granger and introduce her to your world a bit, but the decision will ultimately be hers to make and we will not ask her to make that decision until her seventh year." 

"Of course. I'll be careful with the Council and hopefully they'll leave her undisturbed, though if she's interested I would like to start her training. However I fail to see why your school shouldn't be entitled to another student from the Watcher Council's children." 

"Quite simply put, we don't want another. The Council was at one point rather good to us when we requested a student from their ranks. It's difficult to come to a decision some times, you all seem to have a bit of magic in your veins. Yet one year a boy stood out. When we requested the young Mr. Wyndham-Pryce however his father became disgruntled. He wanted his son a watcher and not a wizard. He made sure he was put on the committee that decides which child is sent to us and has remained there ever since." 

"Making sure we get nearly a muggle every time," Professor Snape grumbled. 

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed before continuing," Except of course for the last student we received." 

"She's in Gryffindor, which is just as bad." 

"And how is she?" Giles asked a smile beginning play at his features. 

"Quite well in fact, she's currently a seventh year." 

"I haven't seen her in some time. I'll have to visit her the next time I'm here," Giles responded, "Well, if everything settled then, we'll send Willow on her way." 

"Professor Snape after Mister Giles has said his goodbye would you deliver Ms. Rosenberg to Hagrid? I believe he's expecting her." 

Snape nodded. 

Giles moved over to Willow sitting on his heals so as to be face to face with her. Her gaze turned from the fire to him. "I've got a few other errands to run, but I'll be back in a few weeks. Why don't you keep an eye on Ms. Granger, give me your assessment of her. Willow I know you've been through a lot, but try to enjoy yourself. I know I won't be here when you need me, but I expect you to owl me everyday." 

"Owl?" she asked in the same distant voice. 

"It's the way wizards write to one another. Faster than post actually." 

She nodded, stood and followed Professor Snape out of the Headmasters office. 

As the door shut behind them Giles spoke sadly, "She wasn't always like that. There use to be such life there. She loved learning." 

"And she will learn here my friend. If anyone can put life back into her eyes it'll be the students at Hogworts." 

_Note:_

Jeroboam is a bible name and I won't go into the whole story of it because I chose it for its meaning: May the people be great. I thought that would work for a school name. 

As for the exchange program, whilst if might have been confusing in the writing I'm insinuating that every decade the Watcher's Council and Hogworts give each other a student to train. And yes I'm hinting that Wesley once had the chance to study at Hogworts, but of course his father got in the way. 

Finally I understand if everyone is tired of these type of fic and wishes me not to continue. So if it's really awful and I'm murdering the characters I need to know so that I can stop now before creating anything further damage. Oh and so everything is less confusing we'll say that Harry's in fifth year and his big bad for the year has already been defeated. 

Thanks.


	3. Introduction

Hagrid was concerned when he met one Willow Rosenberg. Most people were shocked by his stature, but when Snape dropped her off she gave him soft 'hi, nice to meet you' and then proceeded to stare at nothing.

Hagrid became even more concerned when he took her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. Most people would have shied away from the goblins at Gringotts, she barely seemed to notice them. After withdrawing enough of the Council's money for supplies she barely seemed to acknowledge they were getting things for her, but let Hagrid do the choosing.

In Hagrid's opinion she was too still as Madam Malkin fixed her robe, her focus seemed to be elsewhere as though her body were merely a shell and she was just residing in it. She was polite enough to everyone, but distant.

Hagrid thought for sure Mr. Ollivander would get a good response from her or that the wand choosing would spark something. Actually it was rather disappointing. Mr. Ollivander regarded her for a moment, than thought a moment, before handing her a wand. It gave off the correct sparks and her wand had chosen her. It was ten and a half inches, Willow with a unicorn hair core.

Hagrid asked her if she'd like to get an animal to which she replied that the council hadn't authorized such a purchase and that she had bought a kitty with her from America.

Hagrid then asked her if she'd like to stop for a bit of food. When her response was negative he returned her to Dumbledore's office and hurried off to relieve Professor Grubbly-Plank from substituting his class.

At the end of the diner feast for that evening, right before dessert, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. When everyone had quieted he let them know of their newest classmate, "Before we begin to indulge ourselves by ending our meal sweetly I have a few announcements to make. We will soon be hosting a transfer student from America. Her name is Willow Rosenberg and though she processes a talent for magic she has only just been introduced to our world. I trust each and every one of you will be understanding of this and make her feel welcome. She will be receding in the Gryffindor," A cheer rose from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down before he continued, "She will be staying in the fifth year's dormitory, but will be exempt from earning or losing points. Also at the very end of our feast I would appreciate it if Fred and George Weasley would make an appearance in my office. Thank you, you may resume."

As soon as he finished the serving plates filled with treats. The two Weasley boys who had been mentioned dug right in.

"Do you think he's caught us at something?" George asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll talk our way out of it." Fred responded.

Nervously the twin Weasleys stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"...and we weren't the ones who convinced Moaning Myrtle to flood the girl's bathroom, so you see we've no reason to be here." Fred concluded.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling, "Well that's very good, but I didn't ask you here to confess everything you didn't do. As you two know the grounds better than anyone save a few fifth years and the staff it was suggested that you two be given the honor of giving Ms. Rosenberg the grand tour."

The boys eyed each other, fake nervous grins plastered to their faces. George was the first to recover, "We'd be honored."

"When does she arrive?" Fred asked.

"She's already here. Ms. Rosenberg, your escorts are ready to show you the grounds."

From behind a chair by the fire, one the two boys had assumed empty the sounds of a book closing could be heard. A moment later Willow stood beside the chair.

"Hello. Nice to meet you..." her voice trailed off into a questioning look.

"He's Fred," said George pointing.

"And he's George," said Fred pointing.

She nodded.

"Now that you've all met I trust you two can turn Ms. Rosenberg over to Hermione Granger when you get to the common room. And by the way thank you again for your non-confession. I now know not to blame Miss Bright from Ravenclaw for upsetting Myrtle, though she seemed ready to take detention for the act," Dumbledore told them as they led Willow from his office.

"And this is the Owlery," Fred introduced the circular room they were standing in.

Willow looked quietly around the drafty room the owls were perched in before asking, "And you send messages by them?"

"Of course." George answered.

"How?"

"Well you write out your letter on a bit of parchment. Give it to the owl and he delivers it," Fred informed her. At that moment a snow colored owl floated down to perch itself on George, "Hello Hedwig, don't worry, of course I've got a treat for you."

He reached under his robe and pulled out some treats which Hedwig happily took with a hoot of thanks.

"That's Hedwig," Fred explained as he also gave the owl a treat, "Some of the owls belong to students. Hedwig belongs to a fellow Gryffindor, Harry Potter. You'll meet him later. Now if you want to send a letter you should use a school owl, they're usually perched over there."

As Fred pointed out the school owls a mouse sized owl decided to land on his finger. It hooted a greeting.

"Hello Pigwideon, you want a treat too?"

At being given a treat the small owl started hooting happily and flying crazily around them.

"He's so funny, what did you call him?" Willow asked delighted, the distance in her voice gone for the first time since she arrived.

"Pigwideon, but we call him Pig for short." Fred answered.

"He belongs to our brother Ron. He's in Gryffindor too, and he's a friend of Harry and Hermione." George informed her.

She gave a delighted laugh at the bird's antics then followed the boys out of the Owlery.

"I don't understand it," George told Fred as they watched Willow follow Hermione to the Fifth year's dormitory, "she came out of it in the owlery, but was right back to being gone the moment we left."

"Strange, wonder why she's so down. She's got a pretty laugh though. Do you think they wanted us to show her around because she almost looks like a Weasley? To maybe start a rumor and keep the questions about her controlled?" Fred replied.

"Does it really matter?"

"Suppose not, want to work on that project we started last night?"

"Certainly." 


	4. Poor Ron

After introducing herself Hermione led Willow to the Fifth year's girl's dormitory. As they entered they froze at the sight before them. Two cats: one thick, but fluffy with ginger fur the other thin and black on top, white on the bottom circled each other. Both had their hackles raised and they looked ready to jump at each other at any moment.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out.

"Miss Kitty!" Willow exclaimed simultaneously.

Unable to watch the two cats fight Willow raised her hand to freeze them, but before she could a strange thing happened. Both cats simultaneously relaxed. Than Crookshanks batted at Miss Kitty playfully before leading her on what could only be a tour of the dormitory.

Both girls let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly overly aware of her raised hand Willow quickly brought it back down. Not swiftly enough though, for Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Why didn't you reach for you wand?" the younger girl asked cautiously.

"I-I," Willow froze at having been caught doing something abnormal and also the realization that she'd almost done magic, "I-I'm no t really use to magic with a wand yet."

"Really?" Hermione asked her interest peaked, "So you're a hand wizard? That's rare, most people now a day use wands. Still I guess there are still some. I've read about them in..."

"You like to read?" Willow asked hoping to change the subject.

"I love to read!" Hermione told her excitedly which led to a short discussion of their favorite muggle books before Willow excused herself by being overly tired.

As Willow settled down for the night Hermione settled down in the common room to write Viktor Krum, a friend she'd met last year when the Durmstrang school had visited for the triwizard tournament. They'd nearly dated during the beginning of the summer holiday, but Hermione had been honest and told him she really cared deeply for someone else. They'd remained friends and exchanged owls often.

Krum was doing wonderfully, he had his Quidditch career and had recently started dating the newest chaser on his team. Hermione hadn't met her yet, but the girl sounded wonderful. Hermione wished she had such luck, every attempt she'd made to make her crush see that he was well her crush had been thwarted. He honestly seemed to be blind. Viktor just told her to keep trying. Actually in his last letter he'd told her that Ron seemed a bit thick and she might have to put herself out on a limb if she really wanted him.

She was nearly finished writing Krum when a cold accusing voice behind her asked, "Writing to him again?"

Angered Hermione turned to regard one Mister Ron Weasley. Ron like Krum as a Quidditch player, but putting Viktor and Hermione in the same sentence could cause a volatile situation. Krum had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball and since then Ron had developed a distaste for him.

"We're only friends," she told him pacifically knowing if he didn't accept that they'd end up arguing and perhaps not speaking to each other for a few days. She hoped it didn't come to that, she liked having Ron on speaking terms.

"Just friends? Yeah, that's a likely story."

His words caused Hermione to set down her quill, rolled up her parchment and stand glaring at him.

"For your information I had an opportunity to be Viktor's girlfriend and I turned him down," she practically growled at him.

Ron's face seemed to darken before suddenly before it changed to confusion. Still angry he retorted, "Oh yeah! Why didn't you?"

A secretive smile crept onto Hermione's face.

"I liked someone else," she told him gleefully.

Ron's mouth which had been open, no doubt ready to give her another retort, snapped shut. His features darkened once again as he demanded, "Oh yeah, who?"

His words had the same effect on Hermione as hers had on him. She froze suddenly aware that they were having this argument in a slightly crowded common room. She took a deep breath deciding that since the school year was nearly over she might as well take Victor's advice and go out on that limb.

"Well," she told him coyly," he's good looking, in our year, intelligent, but somewhat dense. He's wicked good at Wizard's chess and I've noticed he's the tendency to be a bit jealous at times."

Her piece said she retreated up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron's face seemed to darken more, if that was possible. He had to take several breaths to steady himself before he began to stalk off towards the boy's dormitory.

Fred's words stopped him, "Going to figure out who she fancies?"

"Yes," Ron declared his word practically a growl.

"And what will you do to him?" George inquired.

Again his words were practically growled out, "Beat him up."

His anger turned to confusion as his twin brothers and their best friend Lee burst into delighted laughter. Deciding to ignore them he changed his mind about the dormitories. Instead he headed over to his best friend Harry Potter.

"Harry," he said in a low conspiring voice, "you have to help me figure out who this guy is."

Harry for his part regarded his friend despairingly.

"Ron," he started.

"I'm going to have to play every guy in our year at wizard's chess just to figure it out. Unless..." suddenly his eyes widened in slight horror, "What if she likes another girl? I'll never get...I, I'll have to play everyone in the school!"

Harry sighed rolling his eyes, "Ron, she said 'he'. It's a guy, and he's in our grade and he's good at wizard's chess."

As he concluded Harry looked at Ron expectantly. Ron for his part merely nodded.

"Right," Ron agreed clearly regarding the situation, "I'll just have to play every guy in our year starting with Gryfiindor and ending with Slytherin. Ugh! I hope she doesn't like a Slytherin. Bloody Hell! You don't think it's Malfoy do you?"

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation and retreated to the boy's dormitory.

"What?" Ron called after him, "Oh well. Hey, Seamus up for a game of chess?" 


	5. Hogworts, A History

Hermione woke early the next morning with an arm around her. She sighed contentedly before turning to face him. She watched him sleep a moment before running her finger along his nose.

He stirred, nothing more. She ran her finger down his nose again and he crinkled it at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"You still angry with me?" he asked in a sleep thickened voice.

"No."

"You going to tell me who this guy is?"

She sighed and cuddled into him, "No, Ron, you'll have to figure that out on your own."

He sighed, grumbled a little, but snuggled as close as he could get to her. "Fine, have it your way. You can like this whoever he is as long as I get to sleep here with you."

She giggled softly, careful not to be too loud, she didn't want to wake the other girls. He'd been doing this all year, crawling into her bed at sometime during the night and snuggling with her. The first time he'd done it he'd woken her, told her no one could sleep with Neville's snoring and asked if he could sleep with her. Somehow he always managed to wake up before any of the other girls in her dormitory. They hadn't been caught all year.

She ran her finger down his nose again.

He smiled before saying in a slightly more awake voice, "I'm awake you know?"

"Your eyes are still closed."

"Because I'm half awake. I have every intention of going back to sleep."

She sighed in an exasperated tone before telling him, "Well, I'm all the way awake and I have every intention of getting up."

"No," he pouted as he tighten his hold on her, "you're nice and warm. Stay here with me."

She was half tempted to stay, but she was also awake, there was no way she'd be able to fall back asleep. He grumbled a little when she pulled out of his arms and gave him her pillow to hold on to. He smiled slightly as he snuggled up against it.

"It smells just like you." he whispered groggily before falling back asleep.

She stifled a giggle and watched him a moment to make sure he'd fallen asleep. Then she took a moment to wonder how he could think she'd like anyone but him. Shaking her head in confusion she grabbed a book and headed to the common room.

She stopped short when she realized someone else was already in there. The fire was low and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. She smiled when she realized it was Willow who was seated by the fire reading.

"Hello," Hermione greeted so as not to startle the new girl as she entered the room.

"Hi," Willow greeted in the same sad tone she had used the day before. Hermione wondered what could have happened to Willow for her to be so depressed and distant and why the answer would be to send her to Hogworts. Before she could begin to ask she noticed the title of the book Willow was reading.

"Th-that's...that's, you're reading Hogworts, A History?" she asked Willow looking astonished.

Willow's gaze turned form the book to the girl in front of her, "I borrowed it from you. It was sitting at the end of your bed. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Hermione asked gleefully, "Of course I don't mind. This... it's...I thought I was the only one!"

Hermione was so overjoyed she threw her arms around Willow and pulled her into a hug.

Willow lightly patted Hermione on the back and told her dully, but somewhat confused, "It'll be okay."

_Note:_

Hey. Sorry this chap is so short. The next one will be Willow's first day of classes and yes it will include Potions with Snape.

X-Lander- thanx for being my first reviewer.

Alienbeing- OMG! I love you. I could not for the life of me figure out what I was doing wrong and then you come along with your nice review and save my sanity. Thank you so very much. I'm a ditz when it comes to grammar, any help is greatly appreciated. Thank you again and seeing as you gave me the title for the third chap it is now dedicated to you.

Raystla- thanx for the review, not sure bout the Willow/Snape request though. I plan for there to be interaction but I also have this set between season six and seven, so Willow is still dealing with Tara's death and her melt down after. Not really feeling the whole she ready to move on vibe. Sorry. I do plan to hook up a lot of the Hogworts students though and reveal which Gryffindor is from a Watcher family.

And to everyone else, thanks. 


	6. Double Potions, House Points and Werewol...

"This is Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley and this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced Willow to her friends as they sat down together in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Willow greeted, "I'm Willow."

Harry regarded her expectantly a moment before a look of pure joy covered his face, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Willow asked slightly confused as she turned to regard the boy with the black hair and glasses.

"Harry is..." Hermione started, but stopped when Harry cut her off.

"No, don't tell her. I don't want her to know. It'll be nice to have a friend who doesn't know."

"Okay," Willow agreed confused, not merely by their conversation, but mostly by the vibe she was getting from the boy. Something about him reminded her of Buffy and she couldn't place it. Frowning slightly she turned back to her breakfast. Soon her mind wandered once more to the events of her past.

"Willow? Willow?" Hermione asked exasperated.

Willow's attention finally focused on the girl across from her. Inwardly she chastised herself for letting her mind wander.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I was lost in my thoughts. I'm not normally lost in thoughts, but what with everything that's happening and happening so quickly my mind just wandered. And I'm not making any sense am I? Hey! I'm babbling, I haven't babbled since, since..."

Willow's words broke as a frown marred her face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Hermione frowned as well, wondering what was going on with the girl. "It's all right," she told Willow reassuringly, "I just wanted to know what your first class was."

"Oh." Willow said consulting her schedule, "It looks like I have…I have Double Potions first."

Her answer was quickly accompanied by groans.

"Rotten luck," Ron told her as he gave her a sympathetic look, "Snape's a terror."

Willow blinked at the redhead boy seated next to Hermione in a slightly confused way before saying softly, "He seemed all right when I met him."

"Then you haven't really interacted with him yet," Ron reassured her.

"She's in my class, want me to show her Hermione?" Ginny, the redhead girl seated next to Harry, asked.

"That should work. I'll see you both after class then."

At their confused looked Hermione added, "While Fred and George were giving Willow the tour last night I talked to Professor McGonagall. I get out of each class a bit early to make sure Willow gets to her next class. They don't want her to have to go through what all the first years do."

"Oh. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to miss class for me." Willow said feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh don't worry," Hermione reassured her, "Ron will pay attention for me, won't you Ron?"

Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously before saying, "You going to tell me who this guy is?"

"No."

"No to you too then."

"I'll get notes for you." Harry offered. This caused Ron to eye him suspiciously.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled trying to ignore the look Ron was giving Harry. Finally she sighed and glared at him.

Ginny looked at all of them and started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're too much. Ron if you weren't my brother I'd…I can't believe you're so thick. Ready to go Willow?" Ginny asked gleefully. Willow nodded and they left a confused Ron, and an amused Harry and Hermione behind.

As they entered Double Potions with their fellow Gryfindors and the Slytherins Ginny whispered softly but warningly to Willow, "Don't mess up. If he asks you a question give him the answer right away, but without any comment other than the answer. Don't squeak like a mouse in terror, it only makes it worse."

"What?" Willow asked in confusion.

"I'm giving you tips," Ginny whispered back as they took their seats.

"This her?" asked a boy, with mousy hair, as he slid into a chair behind them.

"Yes," Ginny told him smiling, "Willow this is Colin. Colin Willow."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Willow said dully.

"Hi," he greeted, with a smile, before Snape swept into the room and class started.

As it turned out that days lesson was a practical one, they would brew a potion, it would sit overnight, than they would finish it the next day. To say that Willow was finding the task daunting would be putting it nicely. She was suddenly remembering all her spells that went wrong. She frowned as she looked from her ingredients to the cauldron in front of her. Just as she was about to start putting things in Ginny stopped her by touching her arm and shaking her head.

Willow looked to her questioningly. Ginny peered around the room a moment till she spotted Snape across the room. Satisfied she turned back to Willow whispering, "You're measuring wrong."

"Oh...I, can you help me?"

Ginny looked around to make sure Snape was still across the room before she turned to Willow and in a whispered tone told her how she was measuring her ingredients wrong and how to do it the correct way. As Willow listened to her a light suddenly went on in her head.

"Oh!" she exclaimed quietly being mindful to whisper, "That's why the ...and the...and, and...that's why half my spells went all wrong! Thanks Ginny!"

Just as they were both about to go back to their separate potions Snape swooped down on them from out of no where.

"Ms. Weasley," he drawled.

"Y-yes, Professor Snape?"

"Front of the class please."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she rushed forward to a spot in front of Snape's desk, fearfully she turned to face the class wondering what he was going to do to her.

"Now, Ms. Weasley, please repeat for the class, since most of them are dunderheads, what you just told Ms. Rosenberg."

Ginny let out a little squeak of fear before asking, "If I mess up will you take house points away?"

"More than likely."

This caused Ginny to suck in her breath, she didn't like being up in front of everyone. It could prove to be embarrassing, especially in Snape's class. Determined not to fail she forced herself to look at Willow, pretending she was just telling her, as she had a few moments before, the proper way to measure ingredients for a potion. When she finished without one mistake a large smile took over her face.

Snape scowled before drawling out, "One point to Gryffindor."

He then turned on the class, "Five points from Gryffindor for gaping like a fish, Mr. Creevey! Now that you all know the proper way to measure I expect every potion to be correct. Should you fail you will lose house points. Proceed."

The rest of the class proceeded in silence. Much to Willow's delight her potion turned the correct shade of gray at the proper time in the procedure. This caused Ginny to smile again and inwardly caused Snape to be relieved. He was for sure he had another Longbottom in Willow. Than the wheels in his head started to turn, if Ginny could do that for Rosenburg, could she do that for Longbottom? Might he not lose another cauldron to that boy's dunderheadedness? A plan in mind he decided to keep Ginny after class.

As the class finished up for the day and stored their potions he took a seat behind his desk. As the last ingredient was put away he told them, "Class dismissed. Ms. Weasley will stay after."

All the Gryffindors gave Ginny sympathetic looks as they rushed to leave, most of the Slytherins were grinning to themselves. Willow stayed routed next to Ginny. She felt for the girl, that had been so kind to her, and she was beginning to see what Ron had meant by Snape being a terror.

Snape scowled at her, "Ms. Rosenberg you're free to go."

"No," she said, "I feel like your going to be unjustly mean to Ginny and all she did was help me. And that's not fair! It isn't right and I..."

Snape cut her off, "I assure you I am not going to be unfair to Ms. Weasley. Please go to your next class before Ms. Granger comes in here looking for you and gives me a migraine."

"Um?" Willow managed frowning before she turned and left.

"What class do you have next?" Hermione inquired as she met Willow at the door.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, fifth year." Willow replied.

"Oh!" Hermione said excited, "You'll..."

Before she could continued a fifth year Slytherin with pale hair and a pointed face that in some ways reminded Willow of Spike, mostly it was the hair, interrupted with a sneer, "Whose your teacher?"

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione practically growled.

Malfoy didn't go away. In fact he continued talking, "Some foolish students petitioned for Lupin to come back, got enough support from their parents that Dumbledore sought him out. Foolish, if you ask me, they fit two whole classes with students who refuse to be taught by him. He had to ask Snape to help him there. Now they collaborate, but in my opinion, Snape's a far better Professor then Lupin will ever be. At least he never misses class. Who do you have?"

Willow frowned, but answered, "Lupin." That said she started to walk away with Hermione who was glaring at Draco.

"Aren't you going to ask why the students don't want him?"

Sighing Willow turned around and in a dull voice asked, "Why?"

"He's a werewolf, that's why." Draco informed her gleefully.

"Oh." Willow shrugged as she turned to leave with Hermione.

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Draco asked as he caught up with them.

Willow regarded him annoyed for a moment before saying, "It's not that big a deal. I use to date one."

_Note:_

Alienbeing- thanx. As to the watcher thing all will be explained when Giles comes to visit.

Rosemary the Rubix Cube- hopefully I got your whole name right, if not sorry. Thanx for the review. 


	7. Cuteness

Snape regarded Ginny reproachfully in silence. He wanted her to teach Longbottom to measure properly, because that's where half the idiot boy's mistakes came from, somewhat similarly to how she had taught Rosenberg. Snape did not however want to admit that he had failed to teach Longbottom in any way shape or form. Scowling he regarded the matter as he began to grade parchments.

Ginny regarded Snape while trying not to shake in fear. Snape terrified more than half the student body and here she was alone with him. Frantically she told herself not to let out a squeak like a terrified mouse, the last time that happened Snape had bellowed at her for a good minute and then taken house points. Objectively she told herself that she was a Gryffindor and she could handle this. After all Snape couldn't kill her, could he?

At last Snape spoke, "Neville Longbottom is a dimwitted dunderhead."

"He is not," she defended her friend before even realizing she had opened her mouth. Her defense for him died in her throat when Snape gave her a withering look. She pressed her lips together to keep from talking.

"Ms. Weasley, you somehow managed to earn a point today, are you so eager to lose it?"

"No sir."

"Good. Since you seem to have some misplaced confidence in Mr. Longbottom's ability to brew a potion I'll let you know he and Ms. Rosenberg shared a bit of the same dilemma. Teach Mr. Longbottom to measure properly, Ms. Weasley, and earn another point. Fail and you'll lose thirty. You have one week. Dismissed."

Ginny felt like he'd slapped her across the face. Teach Neville potion measuring in one week? Was Snape insane? No, she decided, just a sadist. Trying not to let him know he'd just ruined her insane happy mood over actually earning a point from him she scooped up her school things and made to leave, but paused when she realized something.

"Professor?" she asked.

He looked up from the parchment he was grading to scowl at her, "What? Well get on with it."

"I'm already late for my next class, may I please..."

"Then I suggest you hurry along," he cut off.

Luckily I have Hagrid's class next, she thought, at least he'll be understanding. With that in mind she carefully made her way out the door. As she exited she came upon a bewildering sight, Draco Malfoy was staring after, with his mouth gaping open, Hermione and Willow as they walked away from him. He looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face.

She pulled her books tightly to her chest and paused to regard him. His mouth slowly closed, but he still looked stunned. To himself, because he hadn't noticed her yet he muttered, "Another Weasley and mad as the rest."

Ginny's temper which had been flaring since Snape gave her what she was quickly deciding to call The Longbottom Project erupted. She was a redhead after all, with the temper and everything.

"We are not mad! And who said she was a Weasley anyway?" she growled.

Draco startled then snapped around to face her. He smirked, "She's got Weasley hair doesn't she? Besides you're hardly the Weasley to boost your family's sanity after what happened with you your first year."

She clutched her books to herself even tighter than before. It was the only thing keeping her from launching her fists at him. He'd go down hard too, if she ever gave into her urge to hit him. After all she had six brothers who roughhoused and Malfoy didn't. Instead of hitting him she told him, "Shut up!"

He smirked down at her before drawling out, "Make me."

She growled at him clutching her books more ferociously than before. Draco blinked down at her and decided that here before him was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. There she was all red hair and freckles, a whole head shorter then him, glaring daggers and growling. She looked ready to throw down her books and let her fists meet his face. It was too cute and he couldn't resist. With an all out grin he told her, "Come on Weasel, you'll have to do better then that."

She growled at him again before spinning on her heel and walking away exasperated. He watched her as she stalked away from him all the while reflecting on how cute she was. Then it hit him, he was thinking of a Weasley in terms of cuteness. His father would kill him. His father loathed Weasleys and after all this was the same Weasley his father had attempted to sacrifice to the Dark Lord. Also he knew if he really came to want Ginny he'd have to give up this whole Death Eater thing. Could a girl's cuteness be worth all that? On the other hand a relationship with the youngest Weasley would push every single one of his father's buttons and if Draco Malfoy was anything at all he was a button pusher.

Smiling to himself he watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight.

_Note:_

tinker- lol, your review, I couldn't stop laughing.

Imagood-girl - thanx, they are aren't they? 


	8. A Werewolf Thing

Hermione waited till she and Willow were a good ways from Draco before she burst, "Did you really?"

Willow regarded her dully before asking, "Did I really what?"

Hermione frowned, where was this girl's emotions? She'd been briefly, mind you only briefly, annoyed with Draco, but that was it, now she was back to being well gone.

"Did you really date a werewolf?"

"I," Willow started then paused considering how much to reveal to the girl beside her. She'd been warned not to tell too much of the circumstances that brought her here. She'd been told some of the children's parents supported these peoples' big bad and that they wanted to bring as little attention to her as possible. Giles had warned her that this guy might try to sway her back to darkness, that he was powerful now. Willow contemplated this a moment. She'd already been Sunnydale's big bad twice, if she counted her doppelganger, and she didn't want a repeat performance. Hermione had inquired about Oz though. Oz was a safe subject wasn't he? He'd left over two years before she'd gone evil.

"Yes," she managed, "yes, I did."

Hermione stared at her amazed a moment. It was one thing to respect a werewolf as a teacher, but to actually date one? She had to ask, "What was that like?"

"Well Oz was," Willow paused considering how to best describe Oz, "he was exactly what I needed when I dated him. He noticed me and loved me in a time when I barely noticed myself. It, he, helped to give me strength to believe in myself."

"That's, that's…and the werewolf part didn't bother you?"

"It was only three days out of the month."

Hermione frowned at that explanation. Everything she'd ever read on werewolves indicated otherwise. According to what she understood, those with lycanthropy always had the wolf inside them and even in human form often retained some of the instincts and senses of that wolf. Clearly they were only in full wolf form for three days, but in some way they were always the wolf.

Hermione was just about to give comment to this, complete with quotes from books, when they reached the classroom. She decided to keep her mouth shut, she wasn't about to take the chance that she might insult one of her favorite professors.

Inside the classroom Professor Remus Lupin smiled softly as he listened to Harry and Ron retell their last visit to Hogsmeade. He hadn't started class yet for Hermione hadn't showed up with the new student. He'd been at the meeting regarding her. He knew her name was Willow Rosenberg. He knew why she'd been sent to Hogworts. He just hadn't met her yet.

Idly he smiled as he caught Hermione's scent and another scent just outside his door. Rather suddenly he stood. Harry and Ron fell silent.

"Is everything all right Professor?" Harry asked in concern.

Lupin didn't answer, he was distracted by something he'd caught in that scent. What caught his attention wasn't anything that was a major part of her scent, it was something intermingled in it, something old. It was something only a wolf would smell. It screamed to the wolf in him to stay away, that she belonged to another wolf, that she was somebody's mate.

Barely even acknowledging that Harry had asked a question Lupin left his classroom. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to another wolf sans the experience where he'd been bit. He couldn't help that this required his full focus. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Hermione," he greeted, "why don't you go inside. I'd like to have a word with Ms. Rosenberg before I start class."

"Professor, are you all right?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm perfectly all right, now go."

"Are you sure, you look a bit..."

"Hermione go," Lupin cut her off with a growl. Hermione frowned at him worriedly before entering the classroom and shutting the door behind her. Inwardly he chastised himself, he'd never been short with a student before and he'd certainly never growled at one. He closed his eyes a moment to try and steady himself, but he found it difficult. The wolf in this girl's scent was unnerving. Briefly he considered transferring her to Snape's class. No, he decided, he was not going to tuck tail and run from this. He was going to get some answers. Opening his eyes he smiled at the girl before him.

"Ms. Rosenberg," he greeted. This caused her to blink at him a few times as if coming out of a daze, as if she hadn't really been paying any attention to him at all, as if her mind had been elsewhere.

He made note of that and decided to check with Dumbledore about it before he continued, "I'm Professor Lupin."

"Oh!" Willow smiled at him, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"I'm, well, I," he frowned. If he wanted answers he'd have to tell her what he was and he was finding that difficult.

"A werewolf?" she provided.

"How did you..."

"The kid with the Spike hair told me. At first I thought he kind looked like Spike, but now I realize it was all about the hair, which doesn't even work than because Spike dyes his hair, or bleaches it, or something. And I'm thinking somehow this kid's was natural. So actually he's not like Spike at all. Actually he was more like Cordelia, before we graduated, what with that haughty attitude of his. Actually no, that's not right either. Cordelia's insults were always better, more thought out, more biting, but then I haven't really talked to him much yet so I could be wrong and-Oh! I'm babbling again. I'm sorry, I do that sometimes and I'll stop now."

Lupin didn't know what to say when she abruptly cut herself off. Most of what she had said had gone over his head. Who were Spike and Cordelia? For that matter who was this kid who told her he was a werewolf? Oh wait, she'd mentioned a haughty attitude, had to be Malfoy. Lupin suppressed the angry growl that rose in the back of his throat as he thought of that boy. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"You, you're someone's mate?" he managed to ask.

"Huh?"

"I smell another wolf on you."

A slight look of panic came into Willow's face as she asked, "You can smell Oz? On me? But I haven't seen him in two years."

"But you were mates?" he pressed.

"Well we did, if that's what you mean."

Okay, that was more information then he needed. Or maybe it was the information he needed. Then she summed up his exact thoughts, "This is strange."

"I agree. I've never really encountered another werewolf before and I'd be rather interesting in talking to you about it."

"Oh, um, okay. I'm suppose to meet Headmaster Dumbledore, am I suppose to call him Headmaster or can I just call him Dumbledore? Well um I'm supposed to meet with him after diner, so maybe after that?"

"You'll have to ask the Headmaster what he'd like you to call him. I'll be in my office for most of tonight, why don't you stop by when it's convenient. I'd give you directions, but everything likes to change, it'd be safer just to ask one of the students to show you."

"Okay, we'll talk later tonight then."

He gave her a soft smile, "I look forward to it."

Inside the classroom Hermione was worried. She'd never seen Professor Lupin like that, never really seen the wolf inside him affect him. That had to be what had caused his odd behavior, after all Willow had once dated a werewolf. He must have sense it somehow, she thought to herself.

Frowning she looked at the class, their eyes were all on her. Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor had asked her if the Professor was all right.

"He's fine Dean. He just wanted to talk to Willow before class started," she somehow managed to lie.

"He didn't look 'fine', are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked. His face mirrored her concern. Trust Harry to know something was definitely off about Professor Lupin's behavior.

"Later," she told him. Ron looked ready to protest that.

She cut him off before he could start, "Later Ron." When all three of us are alone, she added silently.

_Note:_

Random Artemis - Thanks. D/G are my fav HP couple too. Thanks for pointing out my errors. I went back and reread everything and then changed a few small things. Hopefully I caught everything. I try, but I always manage to miss something.

alienbeing - Yea the point kinda scared me too, but she did do as he asked so he had to give her something. Ginny hitting Draco? Oh! You're reading my mind aren't you? I always thought Draco would like it if he got roughed up a bit. Anyway thanx for the review. Hopefully you liked this one too.

I want to apologize for the lack of BTVS in here because I did post this in the BTVS crossover section and it's more HP then anything else. I'm actually only planning on bring in three chars for this piece. Giles and Willow you already know and the other should be showing up in a while.

As to the werewolf thing, hopefully you liked that twist. Werewolves fascinate me to an extent and I wanted to include something here. I love the thought of Lupin and Oz meeting.

As for the Draco/Spike/Cordelia rant by Willow, that was based off a real time conversation with my cousin Missy. As for any likeness between Spike and Draco I leave you with her words, "It freaked me out."

Anyway I'm done ranting now. Hope you liked the update.

-Rivulet027 


	9. An Agreement

"She what?" Ron exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Ron," Hermione chided, "She said so herself, shut Malfoy right up."

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of Draco.

"Why'd you let him tell her anyway?" he chided back.

Hermione sighed, "She was bound to find out. I guess I just wanted her reaction so I could defend Lupin if need be, but she didn't think anything of him being a werewolf, treated it like it was a normal thing."

"She really dated a werewolf?" Ron asked again, obviously having some trouble digesting this information.

"It would explain Lupin's behavior," Harry cut in.

Ron was still on the fact that their newest classmate had once dated a werewolf, "Is that even safe?"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione scolded softly which caused Ron to scowl at her.

Harry stepped in as the peacemaker by saying, "If he was anything like Lupin it is."

"I don't know," Hermione mused obviously concerned, "He growled at me Harry. All I did was ask if he was all right and he growled at me. He actually growled."

"Lupin's never been short with anyone," Ron protested, "Except maybe Snape."

Harry frowned perplexed, "Lupin's never really been around any other werewolves. It must have come as quite a shock."

"If the Professors don't know everything about her," Hermione started, but settled into a puzzled silence.

"She's a mystery," Ron agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope the werewolf she dated was like Lupin," Hermione stated obviously still considering this piece of information, "Some werewolves let the wolf take control, they can become quite animalistic. Others develop somewhat split personalities, where one is them and the other the wolf. The wolf side can be quite aggressive, abusive even."

"Do you suppose that's why she's here, something between her and this Oz?"

"No, she seemed at ease talking about him. The way she talked about him, the things she said, he had to have been like Lupin, more at balance with the animal side of his nature."

"Sometimes," Harry said slowly, "I wonder if Lupin is really balanced or if it's just a side-effect of the Wolfsbane."

"We're getting off track," Ron pointed out, "We came here to discuss the mystery that is Willow."

"Not make theories about Lupin?" Harry cut off, "I know, I was just saying."

"So what do we know? What are the facts?" Hermione prodded.

"She's from America," Harry supplied.

"She may have red hair, but she's not a Weasley," Ron stated.

When Harry and Hermione gave him confused looks he shook his head distastefully before continuing, "My loving troublemaker brothers Gred and Forge..."

He paused to roll his eyes, "Started this lovely rumor that she's our distant cousin. Don't believe it. I may have a huge family, but I've never seen her before. And let's not enter into the insane logic that is my twin brothers."

Both Harry and Hermione had to stifle giggles after Ron's little speech, he looked so comical. After Ron had a short laugh too Hermione turned back to seriousness, "All right then. She's from America. She's not a Weasley. What else do we know?"

"She's only just found out about our world." Harry stated then frowned, "Does anyone know how old she is?"

"She's got to have some power to come here," Ron pointed out, "Why didn't she go to an American school?"

"That'd be something to ask her," Hermione mused, "She's sad about something too. Something tragic must have happened before she came here."

Harry nodded his agreement, "She's very distant."

Ron frowned, "I wonder what happened."

"I don't know if we should bring it up," Harry started softly," with the state she's in over whatever happened. It might be unproductive, set her back from healing a bit."

"Do you think that might be why she's here, to heal?" Hermione questioned.

"Probably," Ron agreed.

"Then we do our best to help," Harry said with conviction, "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

They settled into silence for a moment each considering the agreement that they just made. Finally Harry started gathering his things and turned to Hermione, "So we'll see you after Quidditch practice then?"

Hermione turned to him with a confused look, "Quidditch practice? Isn't it a little late in the season?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "We lose five players this year. My brothers, Johnson, Spinnet and Bell. Katie wants us to get extra practice in, decide who comes off reserves and by figuring out who works well with whom figure out who will be captain. She should just make Harry the captain, he's been on the team the longest."

Hermione frowned then said softly, "Lee leaves this year too, they'll have to find a new commentator as well."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think I'd make a very good captain Ron. I just want to concentrate on the Snitch. I think Colin's trying to get Lee's spot. He said something about it looking good on a resume when he tries to become a photo-journalist."

"Colin's weird," Ron commented shaking his head before smiling secretively and telling them, "I heard Wood's taking time off to come down and help Bell make her decisions."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Is he going to help her with our Quidditch team dilemma or snog with her the entire time?"

Ron's smiled broadened, "Probably a little of both."

"Honestly you two, you sound like a bunch of gossips," Hermione commented before thinking a moment, "Wait, Katie and Oliver? When did that happen?"

Ron laughed, "Whose the gossip now?"

"His last year," Harry told her," Come on Ron, I promised Dean and Gin we'd meet them in the Common Room and we'd all go to practice together."

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly, "Harry would you tell Dean I want to know if we're still on for tomorrow?"

"Um, sure Hermione," Harry said confused.

"On for what?" Ron asked with suspicion.

"None of your business, Ron, ask Dean if you must. I won't have you laughing at me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up Willow from the Headmaster's office." Hermione told him with an air of importance as she scooped up her books and vacated the empty classroom they'd been talking in.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"What do you suppose," Harry started to say.

Ron cut him off, "I don't know, but I have the sudden urge to play chess with Dean."

Harry shook his head, "Ron you know Dean hate's wizard's chess. Just ask him what they're planning tomorrow and be done with it."

Ron shot him a glare before telling him, "Chess will solve everything."

_Note:_

Wow, sixteen reviews. Kinda scary. And they've all been good too. I only hope you'll like what I have planned. The next chapter will be Dumbledore and Willow discussing Willow's first spell. Oh what fun that will create! Oh and yes there is a reason Hermione didn't mention Willow being a wandless witch, there will be an explanation later. Anyway:

WhiteWolf 3 - thanks.

Zan - thanx, hopefully you'll like whats to come. I love Draco/Ginny too.

Kennie Gajos - thanks.

Midnight - thanks

lime green lion - um thanks for the enthusiastic response.

SmilingAngel - thanks, and I'm planning more with the Lupin/Oz/Willow thing. Wait till you see what's in store for Snape. 


	10. The Terrible Three?

Ginny bit her lower lip and watched Dean's reaction to what she told him with a sinking heart. Dean frowned at her obviously considering the matter before stating, "I don't know Gin, Neville's pretty hopeless when it comes to potions. He's terrified of Snape and through that terrified of the subject. Seriously though, he gave you a whole point?"

Ginny rolled her eyes before telling him sarcastically, "No, Dean he gave me half a point."

Dean shook his head smiling at her, "Well I wouldn't put it past him."

Ginny sighed, "I'm going to lose us a whole thirty points."

"Well," Dean mused, "don't mention the points to Neville. It'll make him too nervous."

Ginny sighed again before looking over the couch they were sitting on. With another sigh she asked, "Do you think Harry forgot about us?"

Dean shook his head with a laugh, "No, I saw Hermione drag him and Ron into an empty classroom. Give him a few more minutes."

His comment caused Ginny to raise her eyebrows and then shake her head, "If I didn't know how those three plan and don't even notice when they exclude everyone else I'd have decidedly bad thoughts about them."

"Is a bit rough being on the outside looking in when they get groupish. I wish I knew what they were talking about, their not the only ones worried about Lupin."

"Lupin? What happened with Lupin?" Ginny asked worriedly. After the unusual and rather unproductive array of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers most of the student body had been relieved when they'd managed to get the one competent teacher to return. Except for those who abstained from his class and opted to take the course under Snape, Lupin was up for everyone's favorite professor.

"He acted a bit odd before class. It's probably nothing, but if it's something those three would know."

"And wouldn't share either," Ginny pouted, "You think Ron being my brother would give me some leverage, but no."

She sighed again, "I hate going blindly into the dark."

This caused Dean to frown, "Who said anything about going into the dark?"

Ginny gave him a look that spoke volumes, "Dean, you know as well as the rest of us what happens when those three start to get groupish. It makes me nervous."

"Hey," Dean told her in a comforting tone, "Nothing usually goes bad for months and schools almost out." Then he reached across the couch and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Dean Thomas take your hands off my sister this instance!"

Both of them snapped around to take in a seething Ron and bewildered looking Harry.

Dean recovered first, "Hello Ron, nice to see you too. You mean you want me to stop doing something I've done for months and you haven't taken notice of till now? Not very likely. Your sister and I are friends and if I feel like pushing the hair away from her eyes I will do so until she objects to it."

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dean, don't, he's got the worst temper," Ginny warned.

"What are you doing with Hermione tomorrow?"

Dean's answer was to give them a confused look.

Harry sighed in an exasperated way, "Hermione wanted to know if you two were still on for tomorrow."

Dean's attention turned from Ron to Harry, "Don't see why she wouldn't just ask, oh I see. Poor poor clueless Ron, lets see if I can help."

"What?" Ron sputtered, "I'm not clueless!"

"Think about it Ron, Hermione and I are both muggle-born."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I like Quidditch as much as I like" Dean trailed off as he looked at Ron expectantly a moment before continuing, "Come on Ron, you nearly ruined my poster first year with all your poking at it."

Ron looked at him blankly but still indignantly.

"Ron," Ginny chided, "Dean and football, not to mention Dean and Moon."

"Moon?" Harry asked, "What's Moon got to do with anything?"

His question caused Dean to give them both a stern look, "Well I wouldn't expect either of you to notice, since she doesn't play Quiddtich, but I have been seeing her for…Gin how long has it been again?"

"Well you did give her that locket last week."

Dean smirked, "Oh yes that's right. Six months now I've had a girlfriend so why don't you keep your accusations to yourself."

"You and Moon?" Ron asked unconvinced.

"Six months?" Harry exclaimed, "I didn't even notice."

Ginny giggled, "How could you miss it? She gets all swoony over Dean."

"Congratulations Dean," Harry said softly.

Ron's eyes though had narrowed again, "Still on the you and Hermione on for something tomorrow."

Dean sighed, "Promise you won't tease her?"

Ron took a menacing step towards Dean which caused Dean to scowl and round around the couch at him, "It must be easy for you, to have always had all this, but it's not like that for all of us. Some of us had other lives up till the age of eleven. Some of us are still trying to hang onto what few muggle friends we only get to see over the holidays and its less time for Hermione because she spends every one but summer here. I'm thinking you didn't know, but she's only got one muggle friend left and she trying hard to keep her. The girl likes to play football and Hermione's, brilliant though she is at studies, is not so great at sports. I'm helping her with her football skills, nothing more. So stay out of my face! You're very close to ruining our friendship here Ron, I suggest you back down."

Ron's angered vanished as quickly as it had risen, he even managed to look sheepish as he said "I'm sorry Thomas. I didn't realize."

"Accepted, now go get your broom before I change my mind about waiting for you."

Ron nodded before heading up to the boy's dormitory.

"Dean, I..." Harry started.

Dean cut him off, "It's nothing to do with you Harry, just go get your broom."

"All right," Harry nodded before following Ron.

Dean sighed as he watched them go, "We should call them the Terrible Three or something equally wicked. I wish Hermione wouldn't tease him so."

"I wish he wasn't so stupid!"

"Gin, don't be too hard on him. She's teasing him and he's…he just needs to realize what he has before they both end up hating each other."

Ginny scowled at him, "Well at least he doesn't have to teach Neville potions in a week or lose thirty points."

"Sorry Gin, but really you don't have it so bad," Dean laughed slightly, "Just be glad you're not Harry having to help Fleur with her English. I swear that girl spends more time trying to blast him with remnant of veela power than actual studying."

Ginny shook her mane of red hair, "He should just kiss her and be done with it."

"But then she's won."

"Yes, but at least he'll have shut her up. That girl's annoying."

_Note:_

Okay, I know I said the next chapter would be Dumbledore and Willow's conversation in his office but this part just goes before it. I'm almost done with that chapter, I just need to fine tune a few things. Anyway:

John - Thanks, like I said to Raystla earlier I'm not really feeling the ready to move on vibe from Willow, she's still dealing with the events at the end of season six. The pairings I like for her are in my profile.

X-Lander - Thanks, am working on the conversation with Dumbledore and the one with Lupin, hopefully both will be up soon.

Rath - thanx, and you are not weird, you are unique. I actually hadn't considered flying at all and now you have me thinking about it. So we'll see what happens.

Sigma - Wow, that is really high praise. Thank you.

lime green lion - lol, you're so enthusiastic, thanks

changjessica - Thanks for the review. I like Snape too and I'm not planning on hurting him physically.

Midnight - thanks.

elizabeth - thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked my fic. The Gred and Forge comment is a joke and a general tie in with the first book. It's in reference to Fred and George calling themselves that at Christmas in response to the sweater's having their first initial's on it. It's one of my fav scenes and I couldn't resist using it. 


	11. Discussing Magic and First Spells

Willow felt small, sad, defeated and confused as she waited for Headmaster Dumbledore to return to his office. When she had arrived he'd said something about needing to speak with Hagrid and for her to wait for him to return. Then he left leaving her alone in his office.

She quietly looked around the room as she fought back her tears. She hadn't really taken any of it in yesterday, she'd been sure it had all been a ruse by Giles to get her to relax so he could kill her. She'd been certain her death was eventual, after everything that she done she felt she deserved death. What she didn't feel she deserved was being introduced to the Wizarding World and getting a chance to attend Hogworts. She become addicted to magic and through that gone evil, how would practicing more magic help her to heal?

She didn't understand and she missed Giles. He hadn't left her since he'd brought her to England and now he suddenly wasn't around and she was alone with all these unfamiliar faces. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least. The only thing she found herself taking comfort in was the conversation she had promised Professor Lupin. She was going to talk to him about Oz. Idly she wondered where Oz was right now, how he was. Part of her was worried about her talk with Lupin, about going into Oz leaving Sunnydale. She just wanted to go back to memories that didn't make her feel as if someone had reached into her chest and slowly extracted her heart. Oz's leaving had lead to Tara and Tara...she missed Tara so much she thought her head would explode. So perhaps she wouldn't go into Oz's leaving tonight, who said she couldn't continue her tale another night?

As she made this decision the Headmaster returned and gave her a kind smile. She wanted to return it, to smile in turn, but she just didn't have it within her so she settled for asking the question that had been playing in her mind for several hours now, "Hi...I-I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to call you. Professor Lupin suggest I just ask you and I-I...well I'm just not sure what I'm suppose to call you."

Her babbling only caused his smile to deepen as he answered her, "Most of the students here call me Professor to my face and what they call me not to my face is between them."

"Oh, Professor is good," she said softly but slightly confused. She liked the Headmaster, he was warm, understanding and he had this air about him as if he were looking for the humor in a situation. She wished they'd had a principal like him back at Sunnydale High, things would have been so much better for Buffy, but no they had been stuck with Synder. The fact that he was so different from Synder gave Willow a bit of hope, however she was still confused about why she was at Hogworts to study magic when to her it seemed magic should be the last thing she was around.

It took a moment for her to work up her courage but she finally managed to ask, "I have another question too. I...Why am I here?"

"A rather broad question, no one really knows why one is here. Many believe that," at Willow's puzzled look Dumbledore paused before asking, "Do you mean why you are here here? Why you are here at Hogworts? Or perhaps why you are here in my office after diner?"

"Um the last two."

"Perhaps we should start with the later and then proceed to the former. Willow, may I call you Willow?"

"If you want," Willow told him dully.

Her lack of interest in what he called her caused the Headmaster to regard her with slight concern. Just before diner Professor Lupin had been by to express concern that Willow seemed distant. He had had to wait till after diner before he'd had the opportunity to talk with Hagrid about Willow's behavior while getting her school supplies. Hagrid had said something to the effect that she had been polite to everyone but extremely distant, that it was as if her body were just a shell and she was elsewhere. Considering her resent ordeal and loss of a loved one it was perfectly understandable, but at the same time still cause for concern. It had been brought to his attention that Willow was a rather powerful witch, just how powerful he was not yet sure, and for her to be lost to darkness could be cause for great concern.

Therefore he smiled at her even more kindly before continuing, "The later then for starters, I had you come here to my office because I felt you might have some questions as to why you were sent to Hogworts."

"Which then leads us to the former," Willow mused, "You're right , I don't understand why the coven sent me here."

"They felt that sending you here would be an easier introduction to our world. You've been through a lot with the loss of your girlfriend and your fall into the darker aspects of magic workings, they wanted you to heal from this and being around children can be very healing."

"My being here still doesn't make any sense to me. My addiction to magic got me into this mess in the first place. I'm trying to, I'm getting over that addiction, so how can learning more magic do me any good?"

Her question caused Dumbledore to shake his head at her kindly, "It is a common misconception Willow, one does not become addicted to magic."

"But I was!" Willow protested in slight agitation.

"Willow, one can become addicted to the power that magic gives them. One can also be addicted to darkness, which if the bearer allows it may come into play where magic is concerned. To these things you were addicted, not the magic itself, but the power and the darkness you allowed into your magic doing."

"B-but you have power?"

"Only through respect. I do not have power because I demand it, such power corrupts. Magic is a way of life, but if we let it control everything we do in our lives, if we do something by magic that could naturally be done without magic then it is not natural and gives a wrong sense of power that is addicting. This is what you were addicted to and it was the opening that the darkness needed to nestle itself within you. Also it is through misunderstanding something that we can often be led astray. Therefore learning more about magic, so that you could have a better understanding of the power you naturally wield, will hopefully keep you on the right path."

"Do you know what I tried to do?" Willow whispered tears coming to her eyes.

"As I understand it you tried to end the world, do you think you would have succeeded?"

"If Xander hadn't stopped me. It was his love for me that stopped me."

"Love is a very powerful thing."

"It's what got me into this mess in the first place," Willow sniffled as tears began to come to her eyes.

"Willow," Dumbledore said softly, "I do understand that losing you're girlfriend is where your fall into darkness took an abrupt turn, but never think that if would have been better to not have experienced her love. By doing so you tarnish your memories and her position in your life. Who you are is directly related to her, she has effected who you are today. Therefore do not regret you love for one another."

Tears began to slide down Willow's face as she took in his words, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Willow, I don't believe you would have been sent to us if you did not have the strength of character needed. Most who give themselves to darkness never recover and you are so near and so close, closer then any I've ever met whose tried. Please don't disbelieve in yourself now, you've only just begun. Give yourself time to heal."

"And how do I do that?"

"Participate in class, make some friends. Being around children can be very healing. Do not think yourself the first person that gave into darkness to come and reside within these walls. Perhaps...first things first I think. I would rather come to an understanding of exactly how powerful you are."

"And how will we do that?"

"We'll start at the beginning of course and work our way forward."

"Beginning?"

"Your first spell, I'd like you to recreated it."

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Perhaps you had better explain."

"Well I didn't think I succeeded at first, but I knew, a part of me knew, and I don't think its a spell we should try and recreate."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't do it lightly. I did it for a friend because of her love for another friend who I had love for as well, but not that kind of love. I had friendship love for him. The spell its big. I think somehow I tapped into the person who originally cast it on him. I-I-," Willow's voice trailed off as she searched for words.

"Could you recreate the spell?"

"Only if you've got an Orb of Thesulah and a vampire that needs a soul."

At her words the Headmaster froze and actually rocked back into his seat slightly. He knew she was powerful, but powerful enough to restore a soul? He recovered himself quickly and told her, "Perhaps you are correct then, souls are not meant to be given back lightly. That is very ancient magic. It is in fact lost to us."

"I, we knew a...well Giles dated um a gypsy who had been sent to watch our friend," Willow told him softly her eyes downcast, "Maybe this isn't a good idea, my being here. Me big on the mojo isn't a good thing and I don't want to go bad again and be around the students. I don't want to be a bad influence and I don-"

"Willow, you will never heal if you keep thinking like this. Carissa would not have suggest to Mr. Giles and the coven that you be sent here if she thought it would be bad for the children. Also do not think the coven sent you here lightly, they weighed all the possibilities before they contacted me. Willow you would not be here if we thought that you would be harmful to the children."

His words caused Willow pause. After considering what the Headmaster had told her she carefully said, "Carissa is a seer isn't she?"

At his nod she continued, "Right before I came here she took me aside. She said that 'they will be as much good to you as you are to them'. I didn't understand it at the time. I'm not sure I understand it now, but I-I guess your right, she wouldn't have suggest to Giles that they sent me here if I was going to prove harmful to anyone."

"A good way to look at the situation," Dumbledore praised, "Are you feeling better about being here now."

As Willow nodded a knock came from the door.

"Ahh, I believe that would be Ms. Granger to escort you to Professor Lupin's."

"H-How...Do you know everything?"

"No one knows everything Willow, I only know what I need to."

Willow wiped her face and gathered up her bag. As she headed for the door Professor Dumbledore's words stopped her, "And Willow, do try to let some of the students in. I believe you will find them to be most helpful in your recovery. Shutting everyone out becomes a habit hard to break."

"I-I," Willow paused then sighed before saying, "I'll try."

Dumbledore watched quietly as Willow greeted Hermione at the door and the two girls left. Then he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. An idea was brewing in the back of his mind, one he wanted to try, something he thought just might lead to Willow healing and if he was lucky someone else might start to heal as well. If he was lucky he reminded himself. First though he realize he would need to contact one Carissa Constance and hopefully convince her to come to Hogworts.

"Do you think she would come back to Hogworts for an old friend Fawkes?" he asked.

The regal bird tilted it head regarding him.

"Then again judging by the time she would have left the coven and traveled to Arabella's and Arabella Figg is just the witch to talk someone into doing something. Sending the letter there might be for the best."

The phoenix nodded it's crimson head as if agree with Dumbledore's words. It was all the Headmaster needed, he began to write.

_Note:_

At first I was going to include Willow and Lupin's conversation with this chapter but it turned out longer then I intended so I'll save the werewolf conversation for the next. Willow's first day at Hogworts is almost over and afterward the story should proceed on a swifter basis. That said onto the thanking:

Cassie-bear01 - thanx I'm glad you like it so far

AineRose - thanx, Oz is one of my favs too. 


	12. Discussing the Past, and Finding Ghosts

Hermione tired not to frown, tried to force a smile onto her face as she greeted Willow outside the Headmaster's office. The older girl had obviously been crying, her eyes were even still wet.

She waited till they had been walking a bit before she asked, "Are you all right?"

Willow started slightly and came out of her thoughts to blink at Hermione a moment before saying, "I'm all right. I'm good even. I...okay that frown face of yours not good."

Hermione's frown deepened as she regarded Willow. She, Ron and Harry had agreed to try and help Willow. They'd even started to discuss what they knew about her and Hermione had deliberately kept quiet about their newest classmate being a wandless witch. She had reason to. She wanted to satisfy her natural curiosity about the subject without upsetting Willow. She wanted to broach the subject carefully. The trouble was she was usually a rather blunt individual and she wasn't sure how to ask what she wanted to ask without just coming out and asking it. So instead she stalled, "You talk funny, did you know?"

Willow's response was to freeze. Hermione's comment reminded her of Buffy and home. Why were so many things reminding her of home, a place she wasn't sure she'd be welcome back to?

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, Hermione, it's all right. Everything is still of the good, but you might want to tell me what has you frowning since you were before I spoke."

Hermione decided that it was now or never.

"Well, its simple really," she started, "You're a wandless witch and from what I've read in..."

"Can we skip the titles?" Willow asked.

"I suppose."

"Good, unless we have to research later. Then the titles are our friends."

Hermione frowned. Willow's comment made sense in a strange way, but only to one who was use to fighting evil. More questions, now suspicions, were buzzing in her head so she continued, "Well, everything I've read about wandless witches indicated that they've a tendency to go bad. They in a way have more power then those of us who use wands. Is power even the right word? I'm not sure. Still from my reading very few don't go evil. Ron, Harry and I were talking earlier and concluded your here to heal for some reason and I was wondering if perhaps that was it. I wanted to know if you were here because you took up the Dark Arts?"

Willow paled and stop moving.

"Dark Arts?" she managed to squeak, "You mean like evil, darkness, general badness, and...and...d-d..."

"It's true then," Hermione whispered her eyes widening, "its written all over your face."

Willow let out a squeak of panic as her hands flew to her face. She sighed slightly relieved when her face felt normal, no veininess here. She quickly grabbed her hair and relaxed further when she realized it was still red.

Hermione frowned as she observed Willow not quite understanding why the girl beside her was suddenly touching her face and grabbing her hair.

"Perhaps I put that wrong," she started to amend.

Willow cut her off, "Hermione listen to me, this is important. I'm going to admit your...wait I don't understand this big deal about being a wandless witch. Amy never used a...okay bad example. Michael! Michael nev...okay the only time he didn't was when he was doing spells with Amy and me. Oh this is bad, very bad. Not good...it-it's...just not good."

Hermione frowned at Willow's nervousness as she asked, "Who are Amy and Michael?"

"Th-they were friends."

"Were?"

"I-it's a long story which we don't have time for since we're almost at the Professor's office, right?"

At Hermione's doubtful look Willow continued, "Okay, Hermione, you're right. I was all with the dark mojo, but I'm better now. I was brought here to get better."

Willow paused and gave the girl beside her a worried look. Hermione beamed, "We thought so, though I was the only one to guess why."

"I'm not suppose to tell," Willow said softly.

"That's understandable, some of the parents might have had a problem with it. It'd almost be like bringing You-Know-Who here for rehabilitation. I know I probably shouldn't ask blunt, but would you tell me why you went evil?"

At Willow's haunted look Hermione continued, "I shouldn't have asked. Ron's always telling me I'm too blunt. I'm sorry, my foot likes to live in my mouth."

"I-its all right," Willow managed, "Whose You-Know-Who?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at the girl beside her in amazement. Astonished she asked, "You've never heard of Voldemort? Never read about him?"

"I was all with the muggleness," Willow confessed, "He must be a wizard thing. Is he your guys big bad?"

"Big bad?"

"Your evil," Willow explained, "the bad guy or girl who tries to destroy everything."

Hermione nodded understanding, "He's a dark wizard, his followers even refer to him as the dark lord."

Hermione paused to roll her eyes, "Some of the Slytherins in our grade even...that's why you're not suppose to tell isn't it? We're at school with some of his supporters and your recovering from going evil so it would be smart not to tell."

Willow nodded silently before asking, "So you won't tell?"

"Not a word," Hermione promised, "Not even to Ron or Harry."

Willow smiled, her secret was safe and they'd reached Lupin's office. The Professor greeted them with a smile. Hermione started to give her plea to stay and hear Willow's tale, but silenced herself as Lupin thanked her for guiding Willow to his office and that she didn't need to return because he would guide her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As she walked away Lupin remarked, "She's the cleverest witch her age I've ever met, sometimes I fear she's too clever for her own good."

Willow frowned not sure where this conversation was leading.

"She's at the top of her class," he smiled.

"So was I," Willow said softly worry now beginning to penetrate her, "You think she could end up like me?"

"Not while she's got Ron and Harry to fuss over," Remus reassured her, "Worrying over them gives her something to do and they rescue her when she's too deeply engrossed in her studies."

Still Willow frowned thinking of Xander and Buffy, now comparing the little trio at Hogworts to the one she'd been a part of in Sunnydale. Harry was Buffy. She couldn't explain her understanding of this yet. It was merely something she sensed, knew. If Tara was here she'd probably say something about his aura and put two and two together. Willow missed Tara with everything inside her. As the thought fluttered across her brain and left a stabbing pain within her. She forced herself to focus her thoughts again. Ron, with his upbeat personality yet underlying seriousness and loyalty was Xander. Which left Hermione being her. Willow suddenly worried for the inquisitive bushy-haired girl, she didn't want Hermione to follow the same path she had.

Maybe that's what Carissa meant, Willow thought to herself, maybe I can say or do something to keep her from it.

"Willow, are you all right?" Lupin's inquiring voice asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm good," Willow answered simply with a smile as she took in his office. It was a rather organized mess. In the corner was a large tank of water, with a creature Willow had never seen before. She found herself drawn to it and she bent over to stare face to face with the green creature who pulled a face at her before burying itself in a tangle of weeds.

"A grindylow, for the third year's final," Lupin explained.

Willow smiled and nodded as she scanned his book self and then a hand-drawn picture resting on top. The picture showed two girl and a boy. The boy, Willow quickly realized was a younger version of Remus. The girl on his left hand side looked familiar somehow in her face, but Willow hadn't ever seen her before. She had dark hair, small eyes and a pretty smile. The girl on the right side had short cut lighter hair and an childish inquisitive look. It was this girl that caught Willow attention, she looked like a younger version of Carissa, the coven witch who had come up with the idea to send her to Hogworts.

"Who are they?" she asked as she picked up the picture.

"Old friends. This one is Serina," Remus told her softly pointed to the pretty dark-haired girl, "she was in the same year and same house as I. We remained friend up until her death."

"Death?"

"Shortly after we graduated, only a week after actually. It was hard on everyone, her brother especially."

Willow turned to look at Remus questioningly, but when he said nothing more she nodded her understanding, "We had people who died shortly after we graduate, actually we had people die at graduation."

Remus' eyes had widen, "At graduation?"

"The mayor wanted to eat us, but we fought back and won. We blew up the school in the process, but...should I not be talking about this?"

"No, it's all right. I know why you're here, and a bit of where you came from. If you want to talk about it, you're more then welcome."

Willow smiled before looking back to the picture. She pointed to the boy and asked, "This is you?"

"A long time ago and this," Remus said as he pointed to the other figure, " is Carissa. She was in a different house and a year behind me. Carissa had her own way of doing things the same as she had an odd choice in friends."

Willow frowned as she set the picture back down, "What do you mean?"

"She considered Snape to be her best friend even though he was constantly rejecting her friendship. Severus likes to insist he's a loner, comes from a rather colored past and it would be rude of me to go into it so I'll stop at that. She and I were rather good friend as well as her and Serina. Unfortunately she left at the end of her fifth year," Remus trailed off softly and frowned as he moved to his desk. In a distracted way he asked if she'd like some tea and Willow declined. He sat at his desk then looking her quietly. Neither knew quite what to say.

Finally Willow asked, "She only went to school for five years?"

Remus frowned and now looked the part of the distracted one, "She...she was a seer there was an incident where a teacher slipped her a potion that would increase her visions. She ended up having a series of strong visions and she attacked another student so naturally she couldn't stay."

Willow waited for him to continue and after a moment said, "You're not telling me everything are you?"

Remus' eyes flicked from Willow to the picture she held in her hand, "She went mad and spent several years at Mungos, a hospital for the insane. I was never allowed to visit her. About five years ago I-I heard she'd gotten better, had actually been better for some time, and was release. I've haven't heard from her since. I tried for a time to locate her, but couldn't."

Willow put the picture back and told him, "I'm sorry."

In her head she was wondering if she'd been sent to Hogworts by a mad woman and if she should say anything to Remus about just who it was who proposed the idea since obviously he didn't realize. She decided against telling him and moved to a chair next to the desk. On his desk she spotted more pictures, but this time mostly a group of boys. Remus smiled softly as Willow asked who they were.

"Their friends from my childhood. This one is James, then Sirius, the girl is Lily and Peter use to be in this picture but with recent events he's fled."

"Fled?"

"People in wizarding picture have a tendency to move about and sometimes they leave the photo completely."

Willow nodded. They grew quiet again each lost in their own thoughts, not quite sure what to say. After a moment Willow asked, "H-how long have you been a werewolf?"

Remus smiled at her softly, "Since I very young. Honestly I can hardly recall a time when I wasn't."

"Oz was a teenager."

Remus who had been lounge back a bit sat up straight quickly. Sounding a bit distressed he asked, "A teenager?"

"His senior year, except that he had to repeat senior year. Does that make it his first senior year or...yea, he was a teenager," Willow repeated as she cut herself off. Her hands flutter for a moment and suddenly she wished she'd taken him up on his offer of the tea. She needed something to do with her hands. She didn't want to talk about the past. She still hurt, the past hurt, and she felt drained. The day had been long. Keeping herself in good spirits and not bursting into tears every few moments had made it longer.

"How," Remus asked, "how was he bit?"

"He had a younger cousin, Jordy. We still don't where, how, Jordy got bit. Oz was baby sitting. Jordy was in that little kid bitey stage and Oz got bit. It's a whole long story how we found out. He got all wolfy in front of me and I had to run and...and then I had to shoot him."

"Shoot him?"

"To put him to sleep, so he wouldn't eat me. There was a guy too, that wanted to kill him but we, my friends and I, we didn't let him." Willow finished in a rush before frowning and staring at her hands. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Remus didn't say anything, he sat quietly pondering what she had said.

After a moment Willow yawned and he asked, "Tired?"

"Well its been a long day," Willow pointed out softly.

"Would you like to go back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"I...we haven't really talked."

"We can talk as we walk. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Willow nodded, "It was hard. Oz left me because of a lot of thing involved with his wolfiness and it was hard. Then he came back and he had to leave again. I had Tara, I loved Tara. We, it was easier, better, that he left, but it still hurts. A-and I think about Tara when I think about him and its hard."

Willow wiped at the tears in her eyes and choked back a sob. Remus went to her then, pulled her to him in a hug.

"It's hard losing people you love," he told her softly as he thought about all the good friends he had lost over the years.

Willow accepted his comfort, held onto him a moment before she stepped away. Softly she said, "I think I would like to go back now."

He nodded and lead her from his office. As they walked they made small talk because Willow really wasn't ready to go into anything else. At last they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who smiled at Willow.

"Are you going to be all right?" Remus asked concerned.

"Eventually," Willow managed.

"Thank you for talking to me."

She nodded and he gave her a soft smile before he walked away. Willow shifted the satchel she had been carrying her books in and froze. She was suppose to write Giles. She hadn't written Giles!

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I-I have to go for a moment," Willow told her, "I'll be right back."

Then she went off in search of the Owlery. She found it quickly and sent Giles a quick letter telling him she was fitting in okay and not to worry about her and to hurry back, then she tried to find her way back to her house. It was hopeless, she was lost. There were doors that simply weren't doors and the staircase had changed. She was very lost.

_I'll find it soon_, she tried telling herself,_ yea in a couple of years._

With a sigh she started looking at the pictures on the walls. They all moved! She had thought it was only the portrait in front of the door. She'd been so busy and distracted she hadn't really paid attention to the walls. She watched fascinated as a young girl left her picture only to step into the picture beside her.

_I wish Tara was here to see this_, Willow thought, _Tara would love this._

Then all the pain she had been pushing to the back of her mind came flooding forward. She was simply too tired to keep it at bay anymore. Tears streamed down her face. She missed Tara so much. She felt as if Tara should be at Hogworts and not her. She wished Tara was there with her right at the moment. She felt pain for her reactions when Tara died. She'd killed someone. She still couldn't believe that she'd killed someone.

She whimpered then sobbed. She looked around swiftly and felt a momentary relief when she realized there was a girl's bathroom nearby. She ducked into it and slide to the floor sobbing.

"Oh Tara," Willow sobbed.

"Most people say Merlin," a high pitched girls voice chortled from behind her. 

Willow screamed and spun around. She stared at the student, a ghost that had been a student, in front of her.

"Well that's no way to great someone!" the ghost shrieked, " Suppose everyone thinks its perfectly all right. Sure scream at Myrtle she won't mind she's..."

"Please don't be upset," Willow tried.

The ghost girl, Myrtle stopped herself mid rant and blinked at Willow.

"I..."Willow started again, "You, you're a ghost."

Myrtle sobbed, "Of course I am."

"Please don't cry. I just didn't expect to see a ghost in here."

"You didn't know?" Myrtle asked.

"No, no not at all," Willow confirmed, "I found out today that there are house ghosts, but I thought that was all."

"You haven't met Professor Binn's yet have you?" Myrtle asked.

Willow shook her head no.

"It was a great thing when he died and stayed," Myrtle told her gleefully, "He came into a class of first year Hufflepuffs and some of them cried."

"Oh, so he's a teacher?"

Myrtle nodded. They stared at each other.

"I'm lost," Willow said softly.

"Not my problem," Myrtle told her.

"I need to get back to Gryffindor," Willow tried.

"I stay here," Myrtle told her.

"You never leave?"

"Sometimes I do," Myrtle admitted.

They grew silent again and finally Willow asked the question that was playing in her mind, "D-did it hurt to die?"

"Oh it was dreadful!" Myrtle crowed but paused at the horror in Willow's eyes, "Are you going to cry?"

Tear began streaming down Willows face before the question was even completed.

"No, stop! Only I'm allowed to cry in here! It wasn't so bad to die, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Willow sobbed, "Tara died an-and now I'm here and everything is so wrong and I'm lost. I'm so lost."

"Don't cry," the ghost order before hiccuping a sob herself, "stay here, don't cry.

Then she disappeared. Stunned at the girls abrupt departure Willow sniffled and got up to wash her face. She was staring in the mirror thinking of Tara when she heard two voiced at the door.

"I cannot go in there," a male voice said.

"B-but she's on my toilet! She's crying in there and only I am allowed to do this! I'm Moaning Martial! She isn't! Get her out! Get her out! Get her out!" a girl's voice screeched.

Mrytle had gone and got someone. Quickly wiping her face Willow grabbed her bag and cautiously opened the door. Floating there looking irritated as he watched Myrtle rant was another ghost.

"Hi," Willow tried.

The male ghost with a ruffle on his collar smiled at her kindly and with a nod he told her, "I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Myrtle here said you need some assistance."

"I...yes...I got lost. You're the Gryffindor ghost?" Willow asked remembering the names of the ghost that Hermione had told her with Ron interrupting with nicknames for them. Ron had said Nearly Headless Nick and Willow had been glad to not have met him. The Nearly Headless part had given her the wiggins, but this ghost looked normal, his head looked fine.

"I am," Nick beamed.

"I need to get back there."

"Follow me then," the ghost told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Willow told Myrtle who blinked at her confused.

The Myrtle beamed, "Come back when you're not crying so much. We can talk about death, we could ponder it together."

It was Willow's turn to blink.

"Okay," she managed as politely as she could before she followed Nick. Nick was a wonderful guide. He kept up a lively conversation and when he got her to the Gryffindor Tower he waited till she was safely inside. She never got to find out why he was nearly headless.

Some of the students were in the common room studying. Ron was teaching chess a younger boy who looked a bit like Colin.

Ron shook his head, "No you're queen can move as many spaces as you'd like."

"Oh," the boy frowned then brightened, "So I could take that piece there?"

Ron frowned and looked to where the boy was pointing. He nodded and told him he could. Then he looked up and spotted Willow. He greeted her with a smile and asked how it'd been with Lupin.

Absently she told him it'd been all right and gave him a goodnight before she retreated to the girl's dormitory. She was exhausted and fully intended to get some sleep.

_Note:_

Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. For some reason it just wouldn't come out, I've been struggling with it for awhile and am okay with the results, hopefully you are too.

NightShade - thanx

Cassie-bear01- I'm glad you liked it.

AineRose - thanx! This one is just a bit longer, hopefully they'll all be around this size from here on out.

dragonmage - I'm glad you like my story so far. And as to who the third person is I'm keeping my lip sealed. Spike? I love Spike. I hope you don't mind but I borrowed the idea and attempted humor. Concerning Ron, well I its going to be worse for him then his chess pieces rebelling...but in the end I think he might get it. And babble as much as you like. I do it all the time, it's good for you.

eowowiel - I'm glad you like my story so far. Spike...I'm not so sure on because at this point in their timeline he's all soully and I'm not exactly sure how I'd fit a soully Spike into this. Ron's only been this thick for a day and he's already getting to you? I must not be doing a good job then. Ron will get his I promise. Snape helping Willow? I love Willow/Snape helping each other. There will probably be some of that in here.

Dark Topaz - I'll try. 


End file.
